Canada Land
Canada Land is a leaf shaped island east of Oejina, north of Makua Lysuf and far west of Rimac. It does not have a long recorded histroy but its mineral deposits suggest that the island is extremely old. Several wars have happened here and a handful of cities cover its surface. History Prehistory After the Elcinoib were supposedly destroyed long ago, historians believe they fled to Canada Land. They lived in peace for thousands of years and did not belive in Mata Nui. When the Toa Inika saved the Great Spirit's life, an expedition was sent by the race of Bionicles to discover new lands. When they came across Canada Land, they set up several colonies. After the Elcinoib tried to persuade the Bionicles to leave peacefully, they started to use violence and declared war. The population of Tohunga fled from the colonies to avoid beign destroyed. The Elcinoib were at a disadvantage for the Bionicles had advanced technology and eventualy destroyed the Elcinoib for good. They spread out and occupied old Elcinoib settlements and renamed them. The island was once more at peace and several comic studios came into existence including CL88 Comix. The Buster Wars Sadly, every peace has to end and an evil Toa-like being called Toa Bounty Hunter or TBH tried to overthrow the government of Lihkan Village. He stole a cloning machine with the help of Anhaj, an evil creature and a rahkshi named Buster. He cloned Buster and created a huge army. He then attacked the CL88 Comix studio and captured Kongu. Lihkan Village recruited an army of toa and matoran to fight off the army of Busters. They were an untrained volunteer force so they had to reatreat in boats and ariships while Lihkan Village was destroyed. They retreated to Rimac to train and get supplies. When they returned to Canada Land, they retook Lihkan Village and forced the army back. Throught spying and interrogation, the Lihkan forces found TBH's lair and arrested him. The army of Busters actually had mechanical brains, for the Duplicatertron 5000 was flawed and could not copy conciousness, so the entire army was shut down. TBH's lair was turned into an underground petting zoo. The Industrial Revolution After the war, Lihkan Village was rebuilt into a huge and thriving city. Many cities were also established all around the island including Mezzo Metru, Stem City, Cold Koro, Tohunga City, Northern Mexico and Southern Mexico. Several ports were established like Port Gatris, Port Chimoru, and Port Alzare. At this time, many factories were created and the technology level skyrocketed. Canada Land started trading internationally and also ships large amounts of weapons. Each city has its own mini-government but they all signed a treaty that ensures peace and that all cities work together and support each other. The Crashed Airship Hysteria During the later stage of the Industrial Revolution, Mexico IUsland at one point was manufacturing a lot of missiles for another island. At that same time, an airship mysteriously crashed somewhere in the Canadian Mountains. Many cities accused Mexico Isalnd of shooting it down with one of their missiles, for there has always been competition between Mexico Island and the mainland. The cities of Mexico Island claimed they had no part in the crash, and said that is was Canada Land's fault for not checking the status of the airship before it took-off. When the missiles were shipped, a citizen of one of the mainland cities hijacked an airship to go attack the shipment. The citizen fire its weapons several times, and the airship with the missiles though that is was a mainland taskforce. Police airships soon arrived and boarded the rogue airship and arrested the citizen. Until the airship returned after its shipment, Canada Land had no idea hwo clsoe that was to a fierce war between Mexico Island and the mainland. The Space Age Many years afetr the Crashed Airship Hysteria, the citizens of Mexico Island and the mainland finally settled their differences and teamed up to develop airships that could explore space. Several unmanned rockets were launched into the atmosphere, taking pictures of far away stars and planets. A space station as launched into orbit, allowing new spaceships to refuel and replenish their supplies. A space shuttle named Lihkan III took off to colonize a new star system. They reached a solar system with a green star and several planets. They landed on one of the habitable planets and set a new colony. They named the star Kongun, after one of the original colonists of Canada Land, Kongu and the named the planet Novus Domus. Locations Lihkan Village Lihkan Village was the first colony ever set up by the Bionicle people in Canada Land. It's mayor is the only resident who is in Chimoru. It's residents are mainly matoran and Toa. Althoguh it is called Lihkan Village, it's more like a large city. Canadian Mountains The Canadian Mountains is a large mountain range in Southern Canada Land. They have many valleys in between the peaks, being great hiding spots for hidden lairs. Great Canadian Plateau The Great Canadian PLateau is a large mostly flat savanna that is higher than the ground around it. It is home to many large rahi and some small Tohunga villages exist there. The Mountain Pass The Mountain Pass is a thin peninsula at the most southern part of Canada Land. It contains a small part of the Canadian Mountains. It leads into the Tohunga Plateau and it is full of vicious rahkshi. Tohunga Plateau The Tohunga Plateau is where most of the Tohunga went after they left the colonies. This is one of the only civilized and advanced Tohunga settlement we know of. Tohunga Canyon Tohunga Canyon is a very large Canyon at the end of the Canadian Mountains. Many belive that this is where most of the Tohunga migrated to the Tohunga Plateau. It has many caves that could be swarmed with bohrok but noone dares to explore them. The Polar Ice Cap The Polar Ice Cap is a very cold region in the very most north of Canada Land. Only some rahi and Ko-Matoran live here. There is also a large radio antenna there so that the island can communicate with others. Mexico Island Mexico Island is an island southeast of Canada Land. Many of the technological advancements in Canada Land happened here. There are many factories and labratories. It is populated by orange Po-Matoran. Jahna Nui (Destroyed) Jahna Nui was the supposed homeland of Anhaj. He stole the sacred crystal at the center of the island and turned corrupt. He stole a boat and destroyed Jahna Nui with the crystal. Oceans Canada Land is known for being the center of 3 Oceans. Jahna Ocean The Jahna Ocean is the ocean that Jahna Nui used to float in. It covers the whole west side of Canada Land. Voya Ocean The Voya Ocean is the ocean north of Canada Land and is where Voya Nui used to float before it sunk below the ocean. Mexican Ocean The Mexican Ocean is where Mexico Island floats. It may have smaller island but none have been discovered yet. Cities Lihkan City Lihkan City, also known as Lihkan Village, was rebuilt after the Buster Wars. It holds a large amount of the matoran on the island. Mezzo Metru Mezzo Metru is the second largest city on the island. It is built in the middle of the island and may be the hardest city to take during an invasion. It has many Toa that can be sent throughout the whole island if needed. Stem City Stem City is the most southern city in Canada Land. It serves as both a city and a sea port. Most of what is exported from Canada Land is shipped from Stem City. Cold Koro Cold Koro is the most northern city in Canada Land. It is a city dedicated mostly to research and learning. Most of the inhabitants are Ko-matoran and it contains the island's only archives. Mexico Island Northern Mexico and Southern Mexico are the 2 cities on Mexico Island. Most of the land has been developed and the cities produce most of the boats and airships for Canada Land. Category:IslandsCategory:User:Crazy-Lihkan38